


You'll Make A Hot Wonder Woman

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Halloween Costumes, Halloween Smut, M/M, Rilex - Freeform, Smut, thigh highs and a skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Don’t you mean boo-tiful?” Rian pauses his thrusts, and Alex’s head is still thrown back against the pillow but he’s grinning to himself like it’s the best joke he's ever made. “What? Why’d you stop? You’re unboolievable!”





	You'll Make A Hot Wonder Woman

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween! here's some fucking Smut for this great holiday.

 “I am  _not_ wearing that!”

 

Rian crosses his arms over his chest, and Alex frowns at him, holding up the Wonder Woman costume. “Come on! It’ll be fun!”

 

“Alex, there is no way in hell I’m wearing that in front of all our friends,” Rian says, exasperated, because it’s bad enough that Alex is waving a bright blue skirt at him, but they’re going to a Halloween party, and there is no way Rian will ever live that one down if Jack sees it.

 

Alex pouts at him. “Please?”

 

Rian almost feels guilty because Alex loves Halloween and he’s been talking about it for months, but not enough to stop himself from gesturing to the costume in Alex’s other hand. “Why can’t I be Superman?”

 

“Because you’re muscular and everyone expects you to be Superman. Imagine their surprise when you show up in a wig,” Alex says, and he grins as he waves the skirt again.

 

“There’s a  _wig_?”

 

“Of course there’s a wig.” Alex puts both costumes out on the coffee table in front of Rian and disappears into the kitchen, returning after a few seconds with a long, black wig in his hand. “It’s Wonder Woman!”

 

Rian takes the wig in his hands after Alex sits down next to him, and looks back up at him. “I’m not wearing this.”

 

“Please?” Alex begs, and Rian almost gives in because he’s a sucker and he doesn’t want to let Alex down

 

“It’ll look good on you.”

 

“Please?” Rian presses a kiss against the side of Alex’s forehead, who just glares at him.

 

“Come on, babe. You’ll make a hot Wonder Woman. I’ll make it up to you later.”

 

“You’re mean.” Alex is pouting at him like a child, and Rian can't stop the smile growing on his face. 

 

“I’ll make it up to you later,” he promises, tilting his head to press a kiss against Alex’s neck.

 

–

 

Rian is a man of his word, and the minute they walk through the door, Alex is pressed up against the wall. He isn’t wearing any underwear, and his tank top was ripped off as soon they walked through the door along with his cheap-looking wig, leaving him in nothing but a shiny, blue skirt that barely covers his ass and some obnoxiously red knee-high socks.

 

Rian, immediately, is kissing Alex as hard as he can, because all night, Alex has been sending him text after text that basically all just say  _fuck me fuck me fuck m_ _e._ He almost wishes he wore the skirt because he' been so hard all night and it was so obvious in the tight ass Superman costume.

 

Alex lets out a quiet whine as Rian kisses down his jaw and presses his thigh in between Alex’s legs. Alex can’t help but grind down against him as he scrapes his teeth along his jaw, and Rian’s grip on Alex’s arms tightens as he feels Alex’s bare cock rubbing up against his thigh from underneath the skirt.

 

“Rian,” he whines, tilting his head back against the wall as Rian kisses down his neck. “I wanna--  _god,_ please fuck me.”

 

“So needy already,” Rian mumbles against his neck, and Alex grinds down again with a whimper.

 

Rian takes pity on him, if only a little bit, and slips his hand up Alex’s thigh, wrapping his fingers around his cock. He immediately thrusts his hips up, and Rian slides his thumb over the tip that’s leaking pre-cum and he drags it across the shaft.

 

Rian takes his hand away, and Alex whines against his mouth at the lack of contact. Rian just chuckles, and grabs his hand, starting to drag them towards their bedroom. “You wanted me to fuck you, didn’t you?”

 

Alex lets out a sound that Rian can only define as a mewl, but he shuts up as soon as they’re in their bedroom. He’s on the bed immediately, staring up at Rian with the most lust-filled eyes, and Rian doesn’t break eye contact as he tries to rip off his costume as fast as he can, the too-tight fabric almost getting caught on his extremely hard dick.

 

Alex has his hand up his skirt as Rian does it, and Rian can’t see it, but his arm is moving in a way that he knows Alex is jerking himself off, stroking up and down. He’s staring at Rian, his eyes dark and innocent, and it’s so hot that Rian feels like he’s going to cum untouched. He’s so hard that it’s almost painful, and he grabs the lube off the side of the nightstand he’s in front of.

 

Before Alex can bitch that Rian is taking too long, he’s on top of him. He replaces Alex’s hands on his cock and strokes him, making Alex whine and push his hips up. Then, Rian isn’t touching him at all, and instead he’s popping the lube bottle open, drizzling it over his fingers.

 

Alex is squirming underneath him, staring up at Rian with fuck me eyes, and Rian slips his cold ring finger inside him. Alex moans so loud that Rian is sure the neighbors can hear, and he adds a second finger, curling and scissoring them to stretch him out. There’s a moment when he curls his fingers and hits Alex’s sweet spot, who arches his back against the bed and lets his mouth fall open in pleasure.

 

Rian adds a third finger, and he finger-fucks Alex for a few minutes, kissing down his thighs and leaving bruises above the bright-ass thigh-highs he’s wearing. The skirt rides up a little, but it’s still concealing Alex’s dick that’s so obviously hard under the fabric. Alex is letting out quiet whimpers and squeezing his eyes shut, and Rian knows him well enough to know it means he’s on the edge of cumming, so he removes all his fingers. Alex’s eyes shoot open and he whines, “Rian, I-”

 

Rian shushes him, rubbing the  _fucking cold_ lube on his own aching dick, and he leans forward, pressing a sloppy kiss against Alex’s lips as he pushes into him. Alex’s pouty face is immediately replaced with his head falling back, biting his lip as Rian sinks deeper and moans out Alex’s name.

 

The sound is music to Alex’s ears, and he can’t help the moans that slip past his lips as Rian fucks him, his hands gripping Alex’s clothed hips. He’s panting, staring down at Alex with hungry eyes. Alex thrusts his hips up, and Rian sinks his cock deeper into Alex, who moans and then giggles to himself. “And you didn’t even like this skirt.”

 

Rian takes a hand off his hip and puts it on Alex’s thigh, flicking at the material of the thigh-highs he’s still wearing. “I said you’d look hot in it. You look so fucking good, ‘Lex.”

 

And now Rian’s focus is on the thigh-highs. He grabs the edge of the skirt and flicks it up, letting the fabric fall against his chest and it exposes his cock, so hard and curving up against his stomach. The skirt was hot, but Alex’s dick on full display with the goddamn thigh-highs is the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

 

“Don’t you mean  _boo-_ tiful?” Rian pauses his thrusts, and Alex’s head is still thrown back against the pillow but he’s grinning to himself like it’s the best joke he's ever made. “What? Why’d you stop? You’re un _boo_ lievable!”

 

“Alex,” Rian almost warns, ignoring his joke and reaching his hand up to start stroking Alex again.

 

Alex lets out a moan so loud it’s nearly a scream, forgetting about his puns entirely, and Rian’s thrusts are getting sloppier, his cock twitching inside Alex. “Rian, fuck! Rian, I’m gonna-”

 

Rian jerks him off faster, fucking Alex as hard as he can as he whispers, “Cum for me, Alex.”

 

And Alex does, letting out a loud moan and a gasp as he cums. He’s gripping the sheets below him, cum spilling all over the skirt sitting directly above his cock. Rian still can’t stop focusing on the goddamn thigh-highs, making Alex look fucking heavenly as his cock throbs and he cums all over himself.

 

And then Rian is cumming too, spilling into Alex with a loud moan. Alex has finally stopped, and he’s peering up at Rian through his eyelashes as Rian cums inside him. There’s so much of it, and Rian is gasping and moaning and Alex doesn’t think he’s ever seen Rian cum so hard.

 

Rian lets out a final moan before he pulls out, collapsing on the bed next to Alex. Neither of them speak for a moment, but then Rian turns over to face him and rubs his hands over one of Alex’s thigh-highs. “Keep these.”

 

Alex smirks at him, throwing one of his legs over Rian’s. “Oh, trust me. I’m so using these on you again.” Rian glares at him, and Alex has the audacity to laugh. “What? Cum a little more next time, why don’t you?”

 

Rian just reaches his hand up and flicks the waistband of Alex’s skirt. “You’re the one that came all over the skirt.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll have to buy a new one.” Alex finally looks down and yeah, the skirt is ruined. There’s so much cum on it. He strips it off, throwing it onto the floor by their bed and shifts, rolling over onto his side and curling into Rian. “Happy Halloween, Superman.”

 

“Happy Halloween, Alex.” 

 

 


End file.
